Processes for the homopolymerisation and copolymerisation of olefins in the gas phase are well known in the art. Such processes can be conducted for example by introducing the gaseous monomer into a stirred and/or fluidised bed comprising polyolefin and a catalyst for the polymerisation.
In the fluidised bed polymerisation of olefins, the polymerisation is conducted in a fluidised bed reactor wherein a bed of polymer particles is maintained in a fluidised state by means of an ascending gas stream comprising the gaseous reaction monomer. The start-up of such a polymerisation generally employs a bed of polymer particles similar to the polymer which it is desired to manufacture. During the course of polymerisation, fresh polymer is generated by the catalytic polymerisation of the monomer, and polymer product is withdrawn to maintain the bed at more or less constant volume. An industrially favoured process employs a fluidisation grid to distribute the fluidising gas to the bed, and to act as a support for the bed when the supply of gas is cut off. The polymer produced is generally withdrawn from the reactor via a discharge conduit arranged in the lower portion of the reactor, near the fluidisation grid. The fluidised bed comprises a bed of growing polymer particles. This bed is maintained in a fluidised condition by the continuous upward flow from the base of the reactor of a fluidising gas.
The polymerisation of olefins is an exothermic reaction and it is therefore necessary to provide means to cool the bed to remove the heat of polymerisation. In the absence of such cooling the bed would increase in temperature and, for example, the catalyst becomes inactive or the bed commences to fuse. In the fluidised bed polymerisation of olefins, the preferred method for removing the heat of polymerisation is by supplying to the polymerisation reactor a gas, the fluidising gas, which is at a temperature lower than the desired polymerisation temperature, passing the gas through the fluidised bed to conduct away the heat of polymerisation, removing the gas from the reactor and cooling it by passage through an external heat exchanger, and recycling it to the bed. The temperature of the recycle gas can be adjusted in the heat exchanger to maintain the fluidised bed at the desired polymerisation temperature. In this method of polymerising alpha olefins, the recycle gas generally comprises the monomeric olefin, optionally together with, for example, an inert diluent gas such as nitrogen or a gaseous chain transfer agent such as hydrogen. Thus, the recycle gas serves to supply the monomer to the bed, to fluidise the bed, and to maintain the bed at the desired temperature. Monomers consumed by the polymerisation reaction are normally replaced by adding make up gas to the recycle gas stream.
It is well known that the production rate (i.e. the space time yield in terms of weight of polymer produced per unit volume of reactor space per unit time) in commercial gas fluidised bed reactors of the aforementioned type is restricted by the maximum rate at which heat can be removed from the reactor. The rate of heat removal can be increased for example, by increasing the velocity of the recycle gas and/or reducing the temperature of the recycle gas and/or changing the heat capacity of the recycle gas. However, there is a limit to the velocity of the recycle gas which can be used in commercial practice. Beyond this limit the bed can become unstable or even lift out of the reactor in the gas stream, leading to blockage of the recycle line and damage to the recycle gas compressor or blower. There is also a limit on the extent to which the recycle gas can be cooled in practice. This is primarily determined by economic considerations, and in practise is normally determined by the temperature of the industrial cooling water available on site. Refrigeration can be employed if desired, but this adds to the production costs.
The prior art suggests a number of methods for increasing the heat removal capacity of the recycle stream, for example, by introducing a volatile liquid.
EP 89691 relates to a process for increasing the space time yield in continuous gas fluidised bed processes for the polymerisation of fluid monomers, the process comprising cooling part or all of the unreacted fluids to form a two phase mixture of gas and entrained liquid below the dew point and reintroducing said two phase mixture into the reactor. The specification of EP 89691 states that a primary limitation on the extent to which the recycle gas stream can be cooled below the dew point is in the requirement that the gas-to-liquid ratio be maintained at a level sufficient to keep the liquid phase of the two phase fluid mixture in an entrained or suspended condition until the liquid is vaporised, and further states that the quantity of liquid in the gas phase should not exceed about 20 weight percent, and preferably should not exceed about 10 weight percent, provided always that the velocity of the two phase recycle stream is high enough to keep the liquid phase in suspension in the gas and to support the fluidised bed within the reactor. EP 89691 further discloses that it is possible to form a two-phase fluid stream within the reactor at the point of injection by separately injecting gas and liquid under conditions which will produce a two phase stream, but that there is little advantage seen in operating in this fashion due to the added and unnecessary burden and cost of separating the gas and liquid phases after cooling.
EP 173261 relates to a particular means for introducing a recycle stream into fluidised bed reactors and, in particular, to a means for introducing a recycle stream comprising a two phase mixture of gas and entrained liquid as described in EP 89691 (supra).
WO 94/25495 describes a fluidised bed polymerisation process comprising passing a gaseous stream comprising monomer through a fluidised bed reactor in the presence of a catalyst under reactive conditions to produce polymeric product and a stream comprising unreacted monomer gases, compressing and cooling said stream, mixing said stream with feed components and returning a gas and liquid phase to said reactor, a method of determining stable operating conditions which comprises: (a) observing fluidised bulk density changes in the reactor associated with changes in the composition of the fluidising medium; and (b) increasing the cooling capacity of the recycle stream by changing the composition without exceeding the level at which a reduction in the fluidised bulk density or a parameter indicative thereof becomes irreversible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,304 relates to a process for polymerising alpha-olefin(s) in a gas phase reactor having a fluidised bed and a fluidising medium wherein the fluidising medium serves to control the cooling capacity of the reactor and wherein the bulk density function (Z) is maintained at a value equal to or greater than the calculated limit of the bulk density function.
WO 94/28032, which is incorporated herein by reference, relates to a process in which the recycle gas stream is cooled to a temperature sufficient to form a liquid and a gas. By separating the liquid from the gas and then feeding the liquid directly to the fluidised bed, the total amount of liquid which may be reintroduced into the fluidised bed polymerisation reactor for the purpose of cooling the bed by evaporation of the liquid can be increased thereby enhancing the level of cooling to achieve higher levels of productivity. The recycle gas stream heaving the top of the reactor contains catalyst and polymer particles (fines) which can be partially removed by means of a gas cyclone. The recycle gas stream is suitably cooled by means of heat exchanger(s). It has been observed that fouling of said heat exchanger(s) is encountered due to the presence of fines in the recycle gas stream. This fouling is detrimental to the operability of the heat exchanger(s) which have to be cleaned from time to time; this cleaning procedure may even require the continuous process to be interrupted.